The present invention relates generally to fan blades and fan blade modifications, and is particularly directed to an airfoil suitable for use with a fan blade and a winglet suitable for use with a fan blade.
People who work in large structures such as warehouses and manufacturing plants may be exposed to working conditions that range from being uncomfortable to hazardous. The same may also apply in agricultural settings, such as in a structure that is full of livestock. On a hot day, the inside air temperature may reach a point where a person or other animal is unable to maintain a healthy or otherwise desirable body temperature. In areas where temperatures are uncomfortably or unsafely high, it may be desirable to have a device operable to create or enhance airflow within the area. Such airflow may, in part, facilitate a reduction in temperature in the area.
Moreover, some activities that occur in these environments, such as welding or operating internal combustion engines, may create airborne contaminants that can be deleterious to those exposed. The effects of airborne contaminants may be magnified if the air flow in the area is less than ideal. In these and similar situations, it may be desirable to have a device operable to create or enhance airflow within the area. Such airflow may, in part, facilitate the reduction of deleterious effects of contaminants, such as through dilution and/or removal of contaminants.
In certain structures and environments, a problem may arise with heat gathering and remaining near the ceiling of the structure. This may be of concern where the area near the floor of the structure is relatively cooler. Those of ordinary skill in the art will immediately recognize disadvantages that may arise from having this or other imbalanced air/temperature distribution. In these and similar situations, it may be desirable to have a device operable to create or enhance airflow within the area. Such airflow may, in part, facilitate de-stratification and the inducement of a more ideal air/temperature distribution.
It may also be desirable to have a fan capable of reducing energy consumption. Such a reduction of energy consumption may be effected by having a fan that runs efficiently (e.g., less power is required to drive the fan as compared to other fans). A reduction of energy consumption may also be effected by having a fan that improves air distribution, thereby reducing heating or cooling costs associated with other devices.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.